


Down Under

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Kate entertain George on their trip to New Zealand and Australia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Under

‘’Honey, come on. We have to go.’’ William tried to take Kate away from George.

‘’I know, I want one last kiss.’’ Leaving George was becoming a struggle for Kate. She and William were halfway through their Down Under tour and she was fed up with the fact she had to leave her baby son every morning. She loved her charities, she just loved her baby a bit more. William was used to this, he had to go to work in Wales as well. But she, no she never had seen so little of their child in such a long time.

‘’Kate.’’ William said again. ‘’We’ll come back in between engagements today, you’ll see him again during lunch.’’ He gently stroked George’s little head as he said so. Kate finally placed him back in his crib.

‘’Bye George. See you in a couple of hours!’’ They were off.

‘’I never thought I would be that mother.’’ Kate said, once she and William sat in the car.

William didn’t understand. ‘’What mother?’’

‘’You know, the kind that can’t leave their baby’s. I always thought those women shallow. Like their is nothing besides your child. I always said I wanted to work and enjoy other things. And look at me now.’’

William placed his hand on her knee. ‘’I don’t think you are that mother. It’s just something you have to get used to. You were never away from him for so long before. It’ll pass, I’m sure.’’

William’s words set Kate at ease immediately. During their morning meetings she never thought about George, but instead focused on the work she had to do. It was only in the car on the way back she became excited again.

‘’I hope he slept for some time, after we left.’’

William chuckled. ‘’Don’t count on it. He’ll be tired when we arrive.’’ He was right. George was tired, but once his parents walked in, he was wide awake. He pointed and grinned at them.

‘’Hey boy!’’ Kate scooped him up in her arms and placed kisses all over his head. ‘’Wanna play with us?’’

‘’Let’s take him outside,’’ William suggested. ‘’The weather is lovely.’’

Kate placed George on the grass and sat on her knees before him, William crouching at her side. They had brought a small ball and were rolling it at George, who thought this the best game ever. He picked the ball up and tried to throw it away, at which William or Kate had to get the ball. This repeated itself for some time. After a while, William started to pull silly faces at George whenever he rolled the ball back at him. George was shrieking with laughter and tried to imitate the facial expressions.

‘’Will, did you see that! He is sticking out his tongue!’’ Kate laughed out loud. George had learned a new trick.

———

In the remaining days of their tour, William and Kate had to explain over and over again their son wasn’t rude, but that his Dad actually taught him that trick.

‘’I hope he soon outgrows this behaviour,’’ William said.

‘’With you as his Daddy? Fat chance?’’ Kate replied wittily. And for that, she was chased around the garden by William.


End file.
